


How Knot to Approach a Bear

by TikTokSuckMyKnob23



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikTokSuckMyKnob23/pseuds/TikTokSuckMyKnob23
Summary: Mogar's in heat. Vav becomes the unlucky superhero who becomes knotted to him.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Mogar/Vav (X-Ray & Vav)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Mogar’s heat was back again, which meant he had to spend several days hold up in his tree house until it went away. Problem was, there were so many scents from the city that his keen nose picked up, which made him horny as fuck. 

But poor Mogar couldn’t leave the safety of his home, lest he knot with some unwilling civilian. There he lay on his floor, drenched in sweat, humping and grinding against the floor, the precum aiding against the hard wood, but it wasn’t enough. Mogar roared in frustration, panting as he squeezed and fisted his throbbing cock inside his pants. 

“Damn, this cursed cycle!” he growled as he then proceeded to grope and hump himself in his yellow shorts, moaning as he got some relief, but he still needed more. It was going to be a long night. 

\--------------- 

“I’ll be right back, X-ray” Vav said to his partner in crime as he left the apartment to search for Mogar. He felt bad about how they treated him when they first met, considering the fact that the bear man wanted nothing to do with them. So, he thought it be best to go apologize. 

He wandered through the dark city and into the woods area, filled with trees and vegetation. Going deeper into the woods, he looked up and found what appeared to be a tree house. 

“Guess I found him” he said. 

He made his way up the trees, unfortunate in the fact that he couldn’t fly. With some grace, he pushed up the door and clambered inside. “Spacious” he said. He looked around until his eyes landed on a door. Wonder if he’s in there. 

\----------------- 

Mogar continued to try to relieve himself when he caught a whiff of a scent he smelled before. Pausing he breathed and his cock twitched at the scent with the thought of ‘mate’ running through his head. He sniffed again and he smirked as he remembered the familiar fragrance. It was the blue one whom he met a few days ago called Vav. 

Vav opened the door to his room and ‘eeped’ and blushed red as he caught sight of Mogar, the bulge in his pants more pronounced. Vav noticed the predatory look Mogar was looking at him with and with the light from the lamp making the look more menacing, he knew he was intruding on a personal moment. 

“I-I’m sorry for intruding. I’ll leave!” Vav stammered and turned to leave. Big mistake. As soon as he turned his back to Mogar, the bear roared and leaped onto him, crashing Vav onto his face on the floor, Mogar’s bare chest warm against his skin tight spandex outfit. Vav scrambled to try to get the bear man off, but yelped as Mogar bit into his neck and growled. 

“Must mate” Mogar grunted out as he ripped Vav’s cape off, and grinded his prominent erection into the small of his back. Vav squeaked and felt his face heat up as he tried to lift himself from under him, but warrior was too strong. 

“Mogar, wait!” Vav pleaded. Ignoring his plea, the bear used his sharp claws and ripped the lower half of the hero’s suit, exposing his underwear which he ripped open too. He bit down harder on the British man’s neck causing him to yelp in pain. “Please, Mogar just wait!”

“No waiting. Heat too much for Mogar, need to mate to stop it” he growled and shucked his yellow shorts down, groaning as he rubbed his dripping cock between the hero’s ass the chanting ‘must mate’ running through his head. 

Giving the back of Vav’s neck a soft lick, he then began to ease his throbbing dick into Vav, growling lowly as his member was enveloped into the tight heat. Vav’s mouth opened wide as he was forced to take in his large member. His eyes widened and he tried to claw away from the huge intrusion, but Mogar growled at him to stay put. He whined as he was stretched so wide, feeling his ass take in more of the bear’s large cock. He swallowed and tried to breathe as more of Mogar’s shaft was being taken into him before the bear breathed a sigh as he bottomed out. 

The warrior gave him the time he needed to relax before he began thrusting, slowly at first to give Vav time to adjust before he thrusted harder, pounding him into the floorboards. “Oh, God, uh” Vav moaned in pleasure or pain he didn’t know. He was so confused. He just wanted to come and say sorry to Mogar, not have sex with him. But as the warrior’s tip brushed against his prostate, all thoughts in his mind vanished in favor of the joyous feeling inside his ass. 

Mogar grunted as his pace turned near brutal, his hips slapping against Vav’s rear loudly the sound of his balls smacking down onto his cheeks, the floor creaking a little under them. He closed his eyes and focused on the feel of his dick inside the tight heat. His growls grew louder over the sound of Vav’s moaning and whining, his thrusts turning the British man’s ass a shade of red with how hard he was fucking him, sure to leave a bruise later on. 

Vav continued to moan in ecstasy until he felt something even larger press against his rim, sorta like a bulb. He turned his head a bit to see what it was and his eyes widened again as he saw what was about to enter into him. 

“Mogar, I-I don’t think it’ll fit” Vav tried scurrying away, but the bear’s strong hands held him down, sharp teeth preventing him from running. With a growl, Mogar paused and forced his knot into him, ripping his teeth away to throw his head back and roar as the large bulb was inserted into him. Vav let out a silent scream as he was stretched out even further, feeling the cock go even further inside him, but let out a groan as the head was right up against his prostate. 

Mogar thrusted even harder into him than before, slamming so roughly into Vav that he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to walk correctly after this. His eyes watering as he felt the pleasure he had never felt before, whining loudly as he felt Mogar reach under him and fist his throbbing cock, the need to cum arriving quickly. 

“Oh, Mogar, fuck, mmm” Vav moaned, crazed with the feel of pleasure from both sides felt amazing, drooling uncontrollably. He could feel the bear lick the back of his neck, his hot breath fanning the back of his neck, the man's sweat from his chest soaking into the back of his spandex. He would definitely have to ask Hilda to repair his suit again. 

The need to cum became unbearable. “Mogar, I’m cum” he gritted out and with a couple of thrusts, he yelled as he came spilling over Mogar’s hand, some landing onto the floor. He lay there and panting breathlessly as he waited for the warrior to finish. 

Mogar made loud growling sounds as he thrusted faster and faster until he pressed in all the way and threw his head back, roaring as he spilled inside of him, his hot cum pouring into Vav. The hero’s eyes rolled back and his mouth hanging wide groaning as he was filled even more, his ass getting impossibly fuller, he could practically feel it in his stomach. 

Mogar just kept pouring more cum into him until he eventually stilled. The bear stayed on top of him, breathing heavily as he waited for his knot to deflate. He sighed as his orgasm ended and feeling sorry for Vav, he whined and pressed kisses to the back of his neck. “I am sorry” he mumbled, licking the bite mark he left him, his hand below Vav rubbing up and down his side in an apologetic manner. Vav smiled softly and reached back, running his fingers through the bear's hair, chuckling as he felt Mogar nuzzle his face into his skin. 

Despite the knot that was still connecting them, the two basked in their afterglow. Mogar eventually rolled them onto their side and wrapped his arms around Vav pulling him even closer, his gentle kisses and licks relaxing Vav, feeling sleep coming upon him. 

“So, I take it this is your heat?” Vav asked, sleep evident in his voice. 

Mogar grunted out an agreement. “That is correct. My heat lasts from today to the end of this week. And then I go back to being my normal self” he answered. 

“And how long will we continue doing...this?” Vav asked, moving his hips back, indicating the swell that was still inside him. 

“Only a couple of times per day. The middle of the week is when it is the strongest and I become even more desperate to mate” he stated, a smirk appearing on his face as he watched the man’s eyes widen. He chuckled, “Do not worry. Mogar will try to be gentle with you” he said, nuzzling his neck again. 

Vav smiled and let out a yawn. Mogar chuckled gently. “Go to sleep, little one. We have a long week ahead of us.” Vav’s eyes drooped heavily and closed them, nodding and fell asleep. Mogar fell asleep as well, burying his face into the back of the man’s neck.


	2. Chapter 2

True to his word, Mogar mated with Vav a couple of times during what Vav called it, “the heat week.” Literally the morning after the bear man jumped on him and knotted him, Mogar aroused him from his sleep by taking him again, this more gentler. After that, he let Vav go back to his apartment, snickering as he watched from his open window as the hero limped his way out of the woods. 

“The middle of the week is when it is the strongest and I become even more desperate to mate” kept running through his head. His heat started yesterday, which was Sunday. So, that meant that either Tuesday or Wednesday were going to be the rough days. With the way he was walking, he wasn’t sure if he could handle anymore knotting inside him. 

Coming to his apartment, he mustered up a brave face and walked (hobbled) up the stairs, his suit still torn in the back. Luckily, none of the civilians were around to see his bare and raw ass. He paused in front of his apartment door, listening in hopes that X-ray was still asleep. Hearing only snores, he smiled and opened the door to find his friend snoring loudly on the couch, drool dribbling down his cheek and onto the pizza his face was currently on. 

Vav covered his mouth as he tried to hide his laughter, but it unfortunately awoke the green man from his sleep. “Who’s there?” X-ray mumbled as he sat up, turning to look at Vav and rubbed his eyes. “Vav, where the hell were you? Do you realize that you were gone all night? And what happened to your outfit?” he asked. 

The British man laughed nervously and hid his tear in his suit, his cape providing extra coverage. “Oh, you know. Had a run in with some baddies and had to get rough with them” he said as he quickly walked to his bedroom and changed into his regular clothes. He turned and jumped, startled that X-ray was right in the doorway blocking his way and winced at the pain in his rear. Noticing the motion, the Puerto Rican was confused until he frowned and put two and two together. 

“You slept with the bear, didn’t you?” he asked, knowingly. Vav blushed and stammered. “No! I-I didn’t have, I-i” 

“Vav, don’t lie to me. I can clearly see that bite mark on your neck” he retorted, pointing out the bruised teeth mark. “Do you remember what he did to us? To me? He fucking sworded the ground and sent me flying and he is also taking our spotlight!” X-ray recalled. 

Vav sighed and grabbed his outfit to bring it to Hilda. “Listen, ray. He’s not as bad as you make him out to be. And I am not saying that because I slept with him” he said defensively. “Now, if you don’t mind,” he said as he pushed him out of the way and made his way towards the door, “I got to go get this fixed.” 

X-ray watched him leave and sighed shaking his head. “Still don’t like that asshole.”

\---------------- 

“Thanks, Hilda!” Vav thanked appreciatively as he admired his repaired suit. “Back in tip-top shape.” He twisted the suit around to face him and held it up, noticing that the torn part was patched up and looking good as new. 

Hilda just muttered a ‘whatever’ and went back to putting some changes to Orf. “Just try not to damage it again please?” she pleaded as she watched Vav drape the spandex over his arm and headed toward the exit. Vav nodded and waved goodbye. 

\----------------- 

Tuesday came and Mogar was once again ready to mate again, feeling his heat come upon him. This one was one he was able to control. He sat on his floor and began to rub himself, closing his eyes as he pictured the blue one wrapped around him. He growled as the images of the night before came back to him, the sounds of Vav’s moans and whines making him even harder, his cock twitching in his pants. He moved his hand inside and wrapped his hand around his swollen shaft and pumped it in time with the thrusts he had given him. 

“Mate, mate, mate” echoed inside his head and his hand went faster, his precum making his hand glide across his member. Mogar snarled and clawed the floorboard beneath him, creating claw marks. His sharp teeth bit into his lip, drawing blood as he fisted his cock, the vivid images in his head from mating Vav bringing him closer and closer. He panted and growled as he thrusted up into his hand, and then he came with a loud roar, painting his bare chest with his hot liquid. 

He lay there and panted as he tried to cool down. All too quickly, he felt his heat spike back up again. 

“Dammit. Just you wait, my mate. Tomorrow, I will knot you and claim you as my own” he growled as he returned back to rubbing himself again.


End file.
